


Self-Care

by MackenzieW



Series: Inspired by OQ [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by OQ, Romantic Fluff, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When Robin finds Regina taking some time to care for herself, he decides to make a whole afternoon for them to do it together.Written for Day 3 of Inspired by OQ 2020
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Day 3 of Inspired by OQ 2020, inspired by mayorsthief's drawing of Regina and Robin in facial masks and dancing.**

### Self-Care

The house was quiet and empty when Robin returned from helping the people from the Land of Untold Stories as they continue settling in Storybrooke. Most were starting to forge a new life for themselves in the small town, finding jobs and suitable housing. However, there were a few who still struggled and who needed Robin's help. After all, he had navigated the same transition they now faced and he could provide plenty of assistance.

Especially as he was practically married to the town's mayor.

After hanging up his coat, he went to look for his family. "Regina? Henry? Roland? Margot?" he called.

No response.

"Hello?" he called out again. "Anyone home?"

He checked each bedroom – Henry's, Roland's and then Margot's nursery. All were empty. Robin frowned as he pulled out his phone, wondering if he missed a message to meet his family somewhere else. But there was nothing there so he frowned, putting it away.

Where was his family?

Robin opened the door to the bedroom and stopped short, taking in the sight before him with an amused smile. Dancing around the room was Regina, her earbuds in as she listened to music from that rectangular music device. She wore her fluffiest bathroom and slippers with her hair wrapped up in a towel. A layer of green goo covered her face, leaving only her eyes and lips clear.

It was adorable.

She turned toward him and nearly jumped a foot in the air when she saw him. Guilt filled him and walked toward her, frowning as she took her earbuds out. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No need to apologize," she replied. "I was so lost in my music that I forgot where I was for a moment."

"Well, I apologize for interrupting your me time," he said, reaching out to gently rub her arm. "I take it the children are elsewhere?"

She nodded. "Henry is spending the night with Emma, Little John stopped by to take Roland fishing and Mary Margaret took Margot to have a playdate with Neal."

Regina paused before tilting her head, narrowing her eyes. "You didn't happen to arrange a lot of that so I could have the afternoon to myself, did you?"

"I did not," he replied honestly, now wishing he had. "And if you want me to occupy myself elsewhere so you can continue, just say the word."

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks for the offer but I'm almost ready to take off the mask anyway."

"Oh," he replied, slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning now as her eyes searched his for the problem.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just hope you aren't cutting it short on my account."

She smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek. "No, not at all. As I said, it's time to take off the mask and Mary Margaret should be back with Margot shortly. I got my few hours of self-care in and I'm pleased with it."

"Alright," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you got every minute you deserved and not a second less."

"You're the best," she replied, gently kissing his nose before excusing herself to wash the cream off her face. He watched her go to the bathroom and saw the door close behind her.

Robin sat down on the bed as a plan started to form. He had hoped to join her for her afternoon of self-care but it was clearly over. So he was going to give them an afternoon to enjoy together. Being parents, it was hard to get time to themselves and he would love to just have her to himself for a few hours. It was something they both needed, he was certain, and he knew he could make it happen.

With that decision, he stood as Regina exited the bathroom. She quickly changed into the comfortable clothes she only wore around the house before taking his hand. "Come on. Why don't we make dinner together?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he replied, letting her lead him from the room as he continued to plan their couple's day together.

It was going to be the perfect respite for both of them.

* * *

"Thank you again for this," Robin said, shaking Little John's hand.

His friend grinned. "It's no problem. You know we love spending time with the boys. We have a lot of fun planned for them."

"Well, just try to return them in the same condition I've given them to you," Robin replied. "Okay?"

"I will, don't worry," Little John assured him. "You enjoy your afternoon with Regina and we'll have them back by nightfall."

Henry and Roland hugged Robin before walking away with Little John. Robin ducked back into the house and finished packing the diaper bag before lifting Margot from her playpen and placing her in the carrier. "Are you ready to have some fun with Aunt Snow and Neal?" he cooed to the baby.

She laughed, kicking her legs and reaching out for him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheeks. "Mummy and I will see you tonight," he promised her as the doorbell rang.

Within minutes, Margot was in Snow's care and the house was once again free of children. Robin checked his watch, knowing Regina would be home from the meeting he had asked Mal to call to distract her. There were a few things he needed to set up before she got home and he hurried to get it done.

* * *

Robin heard the door open and then close. A few moments later, Regina called out: "Hello? Robin? Henry? Roland? Is anyone home?"

"I'm upstairs," he called out to her, giddy for her to come to the bedroom as he heard her climb the stairs.

Moments later, she walked into the room and stopped short. Her eyes widened as she looked around. "What's going on?"

He grinned, approaching her. "I've arranged for us to have a whole afternoon to ourselves, doing some self-care and relaxing."

"You…" She let out a laugh, shaking her head. "You're the best."

"Well, I argue you're the best so I'll take second best," he joked.

She gently pushed him before biting her lip. "So where do we begin?"

He picked up her bathrobe and held it out to her. "You change out of those clothes and put this on."

"Alright," she said, starting to shed her clothes. "And then what?"

"Then we will have a bath together followed by facials," he replied. He then held up her music player. "All while listening to your soothing playlist."

She paused, looking very impressed. "How long have you been planning this?"

"About a week," he replied. "When I caught you dancing around our bedroom in a facial mask."

Regina's mouth fell open. "Really?"

He nodded. "Remember how you felt I was disappointed? I wanted to join you."

"Join me?" she asked, surprised. "You wanted a facial?"

"It looked like fun," he replied. "And relaxing."

She laughed, reaching up to pat his face. "After years of living in the woods, your skin probably needs this the most."

He chuckled, kissing the underside of her wrist. "I suppose it does."

"But bath first," she said.

"Yes," he replied. "A good old soak in the warm water should really help our muscles. We've given them a good workout recently."

She sighed, taking off her bra. "Yes, we have. God, I could've killed Gold. Why was he keeping such a monster in a jar?"

"I don't know," Robin said, recalling the chameleon-like creature that went by "Randall" and who had terrorized the children of Storybrooke for almost a week. He had worked with the others to set a trap for the monster, though it had pained him to once again use Roland as bait. Thankfully, it had gone well and they were able to capture Randall, delivering him to a big blue monster named Sully. He promised that Randall would be properly dealt with before returning to his realm through a closet door.

He shook his head. "Hopefully, though, we don't have to deal with them for a long time."

"I'll say," she said, tying the sash around her bathrobe. "Either way, that bath sounds really good."

"Then let's go," he replied, holding out his arm to her. She took it and they headed into the bathroom.

Within minutes, the tub was filled with warm water and bubbles. He and Regina shed their bathrobes before he helped her into the water before joining her. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"This is perfect," she said, sighing happily. "A perfect idea, Robin."

He chuckled, kissing the side of her head. "I have them every now and then."

"You do," she agreed. "And maybe a bit more often than not."

They floated there for a few moments before she asked: "So who did you foist the children onto?"

"I didn't foist them on anyone," he replied, pretending to be indignant. "The Merry Men practically insisted on taking Henry and Roland for some fun in the woods. And I barely got the words out before Snow agreed to take Margot. Our children thankfully are welcomed everywhere in Storybrooke and so very easy to make plans for."

She chuckled. "That's good to know."

"They'll be back for dinner though," he assured her. "I know you don't like them to be gone for too long. Nor do I."

"An afternoon is long enough," she agreed. "Especially for Margot. She's still too young to be away from us for too long."

He nodded, understanding her reluctance to let Margot out of their sight for too long. After everything that had happened in the Underworld as well as the final battle with Hades pitting them against Zelena with Margot caught in the middle, they were both acutely aware of how close they had come to losing their daughter. They never wanted to experience that again.

Silence then descended upon them and Robin realized he had forgotten something. "Shit, the music," he said, mostly to himself.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

He sighed. "I set up an entire playlist with David's help and I forgot to start the music."

"Oh," she said. "I can help with that."

She waved her hand and the first song started to play from the bedroom, providing them with soft music to soak to. Regina smiled, lowering her arm. "There. And it's perfect."

"You know I just want the best for you," he told her.

"I know," Regina assured him, closing her eyes as she sank a bit lower into the water. Her head now rested squarely on his chest and he loosened his hold so she was more comfortable.

For now they would just soak in the water before he washed her hair for her. Then they would climb out and move on to the next part of their at-home spa day. But that was still a ways off. So he sank down a bit lower into the water as well and closed his eyes, enjoying having Regina in his arms and letting his stress and tension seep into the water.

He was grateful for a lot of things in this land without magic but right now, self-care was at the very top of his list.

* * *

"Here," Regina said, pulling something from the drawer of her vanity. She turned, revealing it to be container of some sort. Motioning to the bed, she said: "Lie down."

Robin raised his eyebrow as his cock twitched under his soft green bathrobe. "I did not plan for sex today, Regina. Our friends can't keep the children forever."

She rolled her eyes. "Wanting you to lie down in bed doesn't always have to end in sex."

"It usually does though," he pointed out.

"Well, yeah," she agreed. "You're essentially sex on two legs and I'm pretty much always two seconds away from jumping you."

Heat filled Robin's cheeks. While he and Regina enjoyed a very healthy sex life, he had never heard her speak so frankly about her attraction to him. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "But now is not one of those times. Well, okay, it kinda is, but I'm going to practice self-restraint. I just want to use some cocoa butter on you to help with your skin."

"Okay," he replied, amused by how flustered she was getting now. He purposefully brushed against her as he approached the bed. Leaning down, he whispered: "It seems we're both going to be trying really hard to restrain ourselves."

"Gods, Robin," she moaned, swallowing. She then pushed him down onto the bed. "Mind out of the gutter, Robin of Locksley."

He nearly groaned hearing that. "It never leaves the gutter, milady. Not when you're wearing a bathrobe and I can see right through to those beautiful breasts of yours."

She grinned. "And here I thought you preferred my ass."

"I do," he replied. "And your breasts. Your legs, your neck, your lips, your…"

"Okay," she said, placing her hand over his mouth. "I get it. If we keep this up, we will never get to those facials and I am now really looking forward to one."

He nodded, knowing she deserved the afternoon he had planned and didn't want to get sidetracked – no matter how pleasurably the distraction would be. She lowered her hand and opened the container. "Take off your bathrobe," she instructed.

"Still not fair," he groaned, doing as she instructed. He was already half-hard and noticed she smirked when she saw it.

But then she got to work rubbing the cocoa butter over his skin. It felt cool and refreshing as his skin absorbed it. "We should probably get you a container. This will really help keep your skin healthy given everything you do in the woods," she said.

"It does feel good," he admitted, jumping a bit as her finger brushed against his cock. He looked up at her and she just gave him a coy smile as she continued running her hands over his body.

When she finished she handed him the container and stepped back. Untying her sash, she let her bathrobe fall to the floor with a grin. "Now you can put it on me."

He swallowed but nodded, standing. "Then you should lie on the bed."

"As you wish," she replied, winking at him. She lied on the bed before raising up a finger. "Remember, no funny business."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he teased her, scooping up some of the cocoa butter. He began smoothing it out over her skin and rubbing it in, starting at her neck and working his way down. Robin gently grazed her breasts, regretting that he couldn't give them the attention they deserved at that moment.

 _Tonight_ , he reminded himself. _You can have all the fun you want tonight._

She raised her head and he expected her to scold him for lingering. Instead, she pressed her lips to his and he responded eagerly. His hands slid toward her back and her legs entwined with his. They lay together on the bed, their naked bodies pressed together. His head began to spin as he realized how easily it would be to transition to other activities. For what he could tell, they were both almost ready for it. Just a little more and they would be good to go.

But he restrained himself, breaking the kiss as he pulled back. He panted slightly as he looked down at her. Regina's eyes were still closed and her lips were swollen from the kiss. She let out a soft sigh. "Next time we can get an afternoon to ourselves, we are never leaving this bed," she told him.

"Agreed," he replied, fumbling for the container. He found it and finished rubbing the lotion over her skin before they really got sidetracked.

They put their bathrobes on and Regina put away her lotion before they lathered the avocado cream on their faces. He handed her two slices of cucumbers and took two for himself. Robin started a timer before climbing onto the bed next to Regina. As they reclined together, they placed the cucumbers on their eyes and relaxed.

He felt the cream start to harden, which Regina told him to expect. It felt warm now against his skin, a contrast with the coolness of the cucumber slices. Their juices seeped into the skin around his eyes and he frowned. "So, um, what are the cucumbers for?"

"They help with puffiness and firming the skin around your eyes," she said. "It's the Vitamin C and folic acid."

"Well, since I've read those on the vitamins you have me give Roland, I'll assume those are good things," he replied.

She laughed. "Yes, they are."

He reached out and took her hand. They laced their fingers together as their conversation drifted from one light topic to another. As they relaxed, they recalled fond memories together as well as silly moments with their children. She told him about some of the ridiculous demands she had received that week as mayor and he told her about having to help the new residents adjust to modern life.

"They are just as wary of the toaster as I was," he told her. "Though not as dangerous."

"Good. Storybrooke would run out of toasters if they were as destructive as you," she replied, no doubt remembering the few toasters he had destroyed before he got used to the bread popping out of them.

It had thankfully moved from highly embarrassing to mostly funny.

His alarm went off too soon for his liking. Robin removed the cucumber slices from his eyes as he turned it off. Glancing back at Regina, he sighed. "I guess it's time to wash the masks off."

"Not just yet," she said, kneeling on the bed. She hugged him from behind. "I have something I want to do first."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked.

She bit her lip before climbing off the bed. Regina padded over to where he had the music playing and stopped it. Silence filled the room as she switched from his device to hers. After scrolling through it, she hit the button and more upbeat music filled the room now.

Regina approached him again, holding out her hand. "Dance with me?"

"Happily," he told her, taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet. They danced around the room to the song, laughing and just having fun with each other. All their cares and responsibilities were far away and it was just him and her and the music.

It was the perfect way to finish their afternoon of self-care.

* * *

"Wow, you two are glowing," Snow said as she dropped Margot off that evening. She looked smug as she asked: "Do I even need to ask what you were doing?"

Robin hung back, watching Regina shoot her a look. "We were not doing that. We took some time to treat ourselves."

Snow didn't look convinced but she didn't push it. Instead, she set down Margot's carrier as the baby girl started to fuss. "Well, I hope you enjoyed whatever it was you did. And if you ever want to do it again, you can always give me a call. Margot is always welcomed at our house."

"Thank you, Snow," Robin said as his queen was now distracted by their daughter. He walked Snow out and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, sweetheart," Regina cooed to Margot, taking her out of her carrier. "Are you happy to be home?"

Margot leaned forward and grabbed Regina's face with a laugh. "Mama! Mama!"

If Regina had been glowing before, she was radiant now with one of their children in her arms. She swayed with Margot as she walked into the kitchen. "Do you want to help Mama prepare dinner?"

Robin's heart swelled with love as he put his daughter's carrier away. He thanked all the pixie dust in the world that he was blessed with such an amazing soulmate. There was no one else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, raising their children together. She was an amazing mother and even more amazing woman.

He hoped he had given her an afternoon as amazing as she was.

The doorbell rang and he moved to answer it. From the kitchen, he heard Regina talking with Margot. "That must be your Uncle John with your brothers. The whole family is home now. Isn't that great?"

Robin smiled as he opened the door, knowing she was right. While they had had a great afternoon without the children, it was always better when their children were home with them. He thanked Little John for watching the boys before sending them upstairs to get washed up ahead of dinner.

It was going to be a wonderful evening together.

* * *

An amazing afternoon turned into a wonderful evening turned into a steamy night.

Robin lay in the dark, his heart still racing and the sweat on his body cooling as Regina curled next to him. He reached up and took her hand, resting their clasped hands over his heart as he kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Even in the dark, he could see she was smiling. He smiled as well, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.


End file.
